True Confessions of Becca
by Sandy Cheeks
Summary: From nunga-nungas to thongs to fish parties, I swear my life is exactly like Georgia's so I decided I write about it. BRAND NEW CHAPTER THAT IS PROBABLY CRAP! PROBABLY WILL GET REPLACED!
1. Introduction

Hi, my names Becca and I've written a few things now. This is my life Georgia Nicolson style. I've always thought of my life sort of like Georgia's. I have monkey eyebrows if I don't pluck them, I have a friend who is like a radio, I have a little sister who drives me up the wall, and I have had some creepy boyfriends whom still follow me around even though I dump them months before. In this story I am a Canadian girl who goes to Junior High. It's at the end of the year and all we are doing is review. Which I must admit isn't that inaccurate. I'm actually writing this in school too. (Teehee) Now, please enjoy "The True Confession's of Becca." 


	2. Life, and SB

June 17  
  
2:35 PM Computers (yuck)  
  
I swear if our computer teacher says, "This is not the age of the floppy disks," one more time, I may take my Science textbook and severely damage one of these computers.  
  
Not only is my computer teacher a pothead, (I swear he is, I saw him with a brown paper bag outside the school and he got it from some shady kid and there was just a hint of money exchange) but he knows nothing about computers. I mean, you can't teach kids about computers when you don't know how to turn the computer on.  
  
Dad's having trouble finding a job here. So he threatening to move to a place where the fruit eats people. I swear he doesn't have a clue about the world. I mean, he still thinks that Egypt is full of people walking sideways.  
  
Bell will ring in 3.2.1.  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Finally home. I mean what kind of disaster was that? I'm trying to learn HTML and the teacher just comes ranting, "This is not the age of floppy disks, this is not the age of floppy disks!" Eventually he put it to the tune of 3 blind mice. I might have to kill myself. Then he started prancing around singing, "Becca, this is not the AAAGGGEEEE of the floppy dissssksss." Quite gollum-esk if you ask me. Next thing I expect him to say is something about his precious. (Nasty picture stuck in head now, good job Becca!) Oh well, he's leaving this year do to cutbacks, (PRAISE BUHDA!) I just hate to think what kind of teacher with a tragic 80's hairdo we may get.  
  
4:02 PM  
  
Flock of seagulls' hair officially makes me nauseated.  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Lea just phoned, she just me this really cute guy named Todd, apparently his family owns the pastry shop down the street, (mmmm pastry) and we have to go make him realize she exists. She may be my best friend, but she can be quite annoying. I really did prefer going out trying to find the perfect shade of lip-gloss, (that's saying something considering that lip-gloss has no color) she usually buys pink.  
  
Oh dear, her comes Kate, my little sister, who may be nine but still thinks she is a dog. She also has a habit of eating my lip-gloss. I never seem to have any kiwi lip-gloss.  
  
9:00 PM  
  
There are ten things very wrong with my life:  
  
I have the biggest zit. It's on my nose. I'm out of foundation. I have to go meet Todd, the cute bloke, in half an hour. My sister ate all of my new kiwi-strawberry lip-gloss. I have crazy orangutan eyebrows. My sisters little friend is missing somewhere in my house. I can hear something under my bed. My average is 92.4% I went to a party dressed up as piece of cheese.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Life's hard when your little sister eats your lip-gloss.  
  
10:03 PM  
  
And when you have a zit the size of Jupiter on your nose.  
  
June 18  
  
9:55 AM Science Class  
  
Blimey O'Reillies trousers, this sucks.  
  
I'm sitting in Science and guess what! Review review REVIEW! I think I got my point across. We're just reviewing the unit about cells and systems. Unfortunately the guys in our class don't seem to know the difference between organism and orgasm. I must admit that it had Abe on a good laughing spree if that's what you want to call it. (Why in the name of panty hose would you name your kid Abe? I mean next thing you know you'll be expecting him to walk around wearing a stovepipe hat and really creepy suits.)  
  
10:10 AM  
  
Just read a wonderful note from dear old Lea. Apparently Justine, her, and I are going to go to the pastry shop and visit dear old Todd again, speaking of which this is what happened yesterday;  
  
I went into the shop, (Lea was too scared, why do I always have to do the dirty work?) and I went to go order some eclairs from the cute guy at the counter. I guessed that he was Todd. So I was waiting when all of a sudden he emerged from the back room. He had black curly hair that was about 3 inches long, and he turned to Todd and said, "Why, what lovely ladies come to visit you!" Then he chuckled to himself and left. Todd must have been saying something but I was totally zoned out, then I heard this holler from outside. "BECCA, WAKE UP YOU FOO!" In fear of getting duffed up I quickly awakened and grabbed the eclairs from Todd and ran out the door with them. (The eclairs not Todd and the sexy beast. That's what I'll call him, the sexy beast. Teehee)  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Lea just phoned we're off to see Todd again. First I need to find something to wear incase I see the SB again.  
  
7:01 PM  
  
Found my fav lip-gloss in pieces on my astro-boy T-shirt. When I come home there will be hell to pay.  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Well, hell was paid if you want to say that. I yelled at little Miss Kate and she bawled like the little baby she is. Then I got yelled and. It was all such good fun.  
  
10:02 PM  
  
I have to go get money from dad to buy some new lip-gloss.  
  
10:04 PM  
  
I just looked at my guitar and I swore it looked like SB. It's nothing thirty years of expensive therapy can't fix.  
  
10:06 PM  
  
Mmm SB.  
  
10:07 PM  
  
SHUT UP BRAIN!  
  
June 19  
  
10:30 AM  
  
Urgh, I think I may have SBS, (severe boredom syndrome) too much review. I hate final exams. I hate them all! 


	3. Something is on my neck!

June 25  
  
10:30 AM  
  
I wrote the last final exam today!!! YES!!! SCHOOLS ALMOST FINISHED!!! not to sound like I'm excited or anything...cause I'm not.  
  
1:30 PM   
  
At Kats house trying to figure out what I'm going to say, (yes me, ugh. If they didn't have me I wonder what they'd do.) when the school phones and asks where we are. I, myself having the most mature voice out of all of us, (kinda ironic since I'm actually the youngest.) have been chosen to tell them that Kat has the flu, Lynn has a bad headache and is at home, Lindz has been rushed to the hospital with appenicitice (is that how you spell it?), and I, (yes me) am at a funeral for someone...not sure about who yet...all I know is that they're dead.  
  
2:00 PM   
  
We have been looking through old clothes for at least half an hour. I swear, if I find another gross pair of mounty pants I will have to...well...umm...merde...I can't think of anything.  
  
2:03 PM  
  
I guess the looking through old clothes needs some explaining. My friends and I are doing a parody of "Lord of the Rings" and we're too cheap to buy our own costumes custom made...and we figured it's a parody and we're the only ones who will be watching it. So we're looking through fashion disasters trying to find stuff. Soon I'm gonna ditch this and go to this teen drop in center thingy to see if any of my other friends are there. I sure hope some are.   
  
5:28 PM  
  
The drop in center is officially scarey along with all the people in it...not all...just Carl. Here goes what happened; I'm walking there and I'm wearing my pink tube top and my heavenly hash jeans. Not only are college guys trying to pick me up but it got worse. I walk into the center and nobodies really bugging me but then Carl starts hitting on me. I mean REALLY hitting on me. Then as we (Breanne and I) were leaving the center, cause it was closing, Carl comes. Breanne is already waiting for me at the door and there are no other people in the hall. Carl takes this as a cue to...well...umm...make-out...and he had his head in my neck and was going for nunga-nungas when an adult walked in and he pulled away so fast it was almost funny.  
  
5:30 PM   
  
Actually now that I think of it...it is funny!  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Mom bought the new Harry Potter book for me might as well read it.  
  
11:00 PM   
  
I think I'm gonna cry. So depressing.  
  
11:03 PM   
  
*tear*  
  
June 27 Last day of school  
  
LAST DAY OF SCHOOL YIPEE!!!! It sorta sucks though cause everybodies crying. All the grade 9 girls are in tears. The video dance was so much fun. They projected the music videos onto the wall then Danny put on my sunglasses and I think they might have looked better with them on than I do. Scarey thought, cause they are the sexy Becca glasses. The DJ scared me though cause he was wearing a lei, I think lei says it all.   
  
7:12 PM  
  
At Kat's house doing some rythmic gymnastics stuff. I love playing with the ribbon, but we aren't allowed to play with it in the basement because we wrecked the ceiling.   
  
8:30 PM  
  
Phoning Lea. "Lea?" "Uh huh, hey Becca. I talked to Todd today." She replied. "Ya, that's really what I phoned to ask you about." She's so dence. "Really?" "No." "Oh, wanna go see him?" "Umm...no...I wanna go see SB though." "Who's SB?" "He's Todds brother, sexy beast." "So Todd, he said that his brother, Roger, is-" "His name is Roger? ooo...sexy." "Oh god Becca." Then she just hung up. She's so ignorant.  
  
June 28   
  
It's just after lunch, and I think I may go to a movie with Allan, my best guy friend. He doesn't wanna stay home and do housework. The only thing that scares me is that I can have a decent conversation with him on the phone. You don't just have decent conversations with guys on the phone. It just doesn't happen. I mean it just doesn't. He's a better friend than Lea though. Except I can't go to the pastry shop with him to visit SB. He may get a wee bit upset. 


	4. Year of the Yahoo

June 29  
  
I was working in the yard today, much to my dismay...hey! That rhymed. Anyway, as I was scratching up my hands picking up cuttings from the rose bush, I couldn't help but notice something. The mosquitos that bite are the female ones...and what do the males do? They just fly around bumping into things and looking stupid. Then they have affairs with other mosquitos, I wonder if they have Jerry Springer or something. I can just imagine the conversation now... "BZZZ he bzzed on me!" says wife mosquito. "I did Bzz not," says husband, "you bzzing buzz!" "Bzzing you buzztard!!" Oh the hillarium!  
  
10:00 PM  
  
So bloody tired, the loonleaders are in bed I think...big surprise...must get to...zzzzz....  
  
June 30  
  
Went shopping today with Mums and she bought me a tank top and shorts and underwear. She also told me something very disturbing. She thinks I may have huge boobs when I'm older. I am now in fear of my life. She says that health care will pay for reduction. I'm just scared no boys will go out with me because I have huge nunga-nungas and are affraid I will knock them out slow dancing. Oh well...it'll make a great shelf at parties if I can't find a table to rest my plate on. After my mom proceeded to tell me this, my younger sister indulged in poking me in the nunga-nungas to see if they jiggled...and IN PUBLIC!!!! I swear I may die of embarrassment.  
  
7:00 PM   
  
In my room, writing a song for guitar about being knocked out by my nunga-nungas. The horror...  
  
June 1 Canada Day  
  
Canada Day, aaahhh*sigh* all the drunk people will follow me around. Let's just hope they're as sexy as the SB. Then I will be soooo veeerrry happy. Which brings me to recall a couple of years ago at the fireworks. Here goes:  
  
A couple of years ago, I was waiting for my friend at the fireworks. An older...I guessed about 25 year old....guy came up to me and said these exact words, and I quote, "You gotta do it! It only happens ONCE A YEAR!" then his friends dragged him away. His friends were hotter than him...but that totally scared me. I hope I never meet him again.  
  
June 3  
  
Went away to my friends gymnastics today. Very interesting. Tried to do a front walk over and I'm sooooooo sore. Urgh...  
  
June 4  
  
Still sore from yesterday. I have to babysit...and I have to clean...urgh!!! I better start...they're gonna be here soon!!!  
  
11:00 PM   
  
I just got home from babysitting and I want to tell you that babysitting for 10 hours is way too long...*yawn* must go to bed now.   
  
12:00 PM  
  
Just realized something, they paid me $50 tonight...oh ya! Night, night.  
  
(A/N: Hey all!!! I want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this and everyone who's reveiwing. I really like writing this.) 


	5. I swear I didn't just blow 50 bucks

July 7  
  
Today is a good day, if any. Went to see Charles Angels 2 with my friend Allan. After we left the movie he was thristy, so we went to go find something to drink and he was looking at me very funny. I'm still trying to figure out what was going through his mind.  
  
8:00 PM  
  
I just got back from shooting some hoops. It was all good fun till I realized that there were other people there, and they were all staring at me. Three of them. I knew the two girls but the boy I didn't recognize. I 'm glad I didn't. Anyway, I tried to hide behind my basketball as I was walking up, and I wasn't all that successful. The guy, with the girls I knew, just kept staring at me...it scared me deeply. As they were walking away Sammy (one of thee girls I knew) screamed,   
  
"He thinks your hot!" Which made me laugh quite histerically.  
  
"Ya, I think your hot!" The guy screamed...it was all good fun.  
  
July 8  
  
Over at my good friend Lindz's house for a sleep-over. So is Juliet. I love that name...haha...anyways we are sitting here watching horror movies. This one is called "They" it is quite good. It's about this girl and she has a TRES CHAUD boyfriend. She used to have night terrors as a child and now it's coming back to haunt her. Creepy, eh? Then people start dying. All good fun. It's scarey but I can't stop laughing.  
  
Earlier today my friends and I were at the mall and I blew all my money on a hat...I know its pretty sad...MUST BUY MORE HATS!!! It's like a disease. I wonder if there are drugs I can take for addictions to shopping. Hmm...  
  
1:30 AM  
  
I'm so tired...*yawn*...goodnight all...zzz....  
  
July 9 Happy Pirates of the Carribean Day!  
  
Well...one word for my sleep-over at Lindz's...painfull...she kicked me in the ribs 18 times and Juliet in the face at least 3 times. Urgh. The bus ride home is proving not to be too bad though. I love my $20 hat.  
  
5:25 PM   
  
Sitting here singing Christina Aguilera. I don't like but I like the message in this song...its not "Dirty" by the way, it's "Beautiful" I really do like this song. Great message.  
  
5:28 PM  
  
I AM WOMAN, I AM BEAUTIFUL, HEAR ME ROAR!  
  
5:30 PM  
  
Contemplating trying out for that "American Juniors" show...I could kick some serious singing kid ass. MWAHAHAHAHA *cough, choke-osity* HAHAHAHA!  
  
5:32 PM  
  
Must stop thinking I am beautiful or else I may get a big head. I mean I have enough trouble trying to find hats. I do love my hat. I love my hat.  
  
5:35 PM  
  
Neglected to mention that I went to teen drop in centre today. Someone told me I always had the right accessories. I do or course, but I like it when people bring attention to it. Shut up brain.  
  
July 10  
  
Had a pretty good day today, there were quite a few guys checking out my ass though. Not a completely bad thing though. I was at my cousins today and must have taken about 50 pictures with her webcam till we found the perfect one for my profile. Oh well, thats another hour of my life I will never get back. 


	6. 3 days and 26 km later

July 18  
  
Well, that was rather exciting. My Dad just drug me up the side of a mountain and over the other side then the same thing with another few. I decided today that I had to have a shower so I told Dadums that we had to hike out. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!! We started the day with 3 km straight uphill. This lead up to the notch. Teehee...the notch! The notch was the highest point on the trail and quite hard to get up to. so after that the other 23 km we mostly downhill. Mostly is the key word. Now to put this in prospective I am 5' 3" and I was carrying a 30 lb. pack for about half a marathon through mountain conditions. I'm such a frickin idiot. Oh well.  
  
9:00 PM   
  
Found a campsite and are about to go to sleep. Damn, I still haven't had my shower!  
  
2:00 AM  
  
Drunk loud talkers outside. Dad yelled at them to be quiet and they proceded to tell us WE were rude for telling them to be quiet at 2 in the morning. Some people!!  
  
July 19  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Damn you bloody elk! How come you had to wake me up at 5:00 in the morning with your damn high pitch mating calls!!! WHY?!?!? AAAHHH!!!!  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Going home. Can't wait to check my email. I'm feeling a bit sleepy thou-...zzzzz  
  
9:00 AM   
  
Thought I might as well tell you some other things that happened on the trip. It was a lot of fun. When in the alpine meadows I was in shear fear (hey that rhymed!) that a British woman would come running down the mountain side and sing "The hills are aliiiiive with the sooound of muuuusic!" luckily no one did. It was fun taking a crack at the notch...haha...a crack at the notch. We met a few people and we stayed at a few camps. Fun, fun. I'm way too tired to concentrate.   
  
12:00 PM  
  
Finally home. Must admit standing up was not an easy task. Must check email!!!  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Checked email and hate to say it but, SCREW SB! THIS GUY IS WAY HOTTER!!! He says his name is Jack and I'm already invisioning our wedding day...::drool:: I'm taking a short coffee break to ooogle.   
  
1:10 PM  
  
Still oogling. I hope me asks me to marry him...or at least to go out...on the other foot I couldn't oogle over certain hot movie stars...damn...  
  
July 21 At Lindz's's's  
  
Ooogling over Jack....yummy boi!!! Don't pull back now!!! Oh god...I need a life...  
  
July 22  
  
5:00 PM  
  
At my cousins house oogling over Jack and spreading conspiracy all at the same time. Gonna go visit mom at the bakery she works at. Its only about 15 minutes away.  
  
5:45 PM  
  
I must admit. I must be hot or something cause guys were checking me cousin and I out and honking and whistling. I liked the hot guys in the yellow car. So hot. Not as gorgeous as Jack though...unfortunately.   
  
(A/N: I did actually do that I hike and I can't do anything but stronly suggest you NEVER DO!!! Really pretty and stuff but for the sake of the sound of music don't walk more than 26 km in one day. Thanks for reading my stuff!) 


	7. Revenge with water guns

July 25  
  
I'm off for a fun outing to "The River"....ok...so it might be totally lame and sad, but we don't have a "Lake". The only bad thing about this is that I will be stuck with my fam-damnily all weekend. Oh well, at least I have one cousin that is my age that I can hang out with (and check guys out with) for the whole weekend. If I should drown. Seeing as I can't swim. I truly did love you all!  
  
July 27  
  
1:30 PM  
  
Coming home with a broken heart. Attracted another hord of boys then I had to go. My the cutest guy and forget to get his phone number. Chased around by boys for four hours with water guns, got all my dry clothes wet. Man, do I ever miss it.   
  
2:00 PM   
  
Ok...I probably need some explaination. At "The River" all weekend and met some really hot guys. This one guy named Dylan, had been eying my cousin and I all morning. So we followed him down the river and he stole our paddle and we had the hugest water fight. He kept smiling at me....yummy smiles...and he refused to give it back...so I went up to him and took it. Then there were the water gun boys the day before. They kept following my cousin and I around and spraying us. So all our clothes were wet...it kinda sucked but fun at the same time.  
  
2:05 PM   
  
Mmmm Dylan.  
  
July 28  
  
10:00 AM  
  
I'm going to the bakery soon to decorate cookies. I didn't want to get up this morning without Dylan...mmm...I miss him...  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Haha...I did 144 cookies today with my sis and I made $9 and got 4 big cookies. I'm happy now!  
  
July 29  
  
6:00 PM  
  
OMG OMG OMG!!!! JACK SAID I WAS HOT!!! HE SAID I WAS HOT!!!! This is what he said to me (I'm lollipop):  
  
Do I look like a lollipop to you? Cause your licking me foot!!! says: so..did you look at my pic? bored...!!!PIXY STICKS!!! says: yea ur hot  
  
OMG OMG OMG!!! I may never get over this!!! 


	8. I swear mom, its just a hot tub

August 9th  
  
6:00 PM  
  
I am never gonna spend 11 hours in the van with a posessed sister trying to give me hickeys on my hand and parents that...well...are crazy. The payoff is great. I'm at a lake with at least 300 people. I'm pretty sure there must be at least one hot guy. A girl can only dream...now if you don't mind I must get on the boat to go to the cabin...ooo....speed boat!  
  
9:00 PM  
  
Ok...totally cute guys living next door...mmhmm...they're all so yuuuuummmmmyyyy....OK SNAP OUT OF IT BECCA!!!!  
  
9:01 PM  
  
Mmmm...god, I'm gonna have to take a cold shower...  
  
August 11th  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Just finished playing spoons with everyone and man they suck at cheating....my shins hurt. One of the people we were playing with decided to signal me to get a spoon by kicking me in the shins, and wasn't that a bit unsuccessful. Now my shins are so bruised I can barely walk, must go find some hot guy to comfort me. Maybe I should shit in the hot tub.  
  
7:01 PM  
  
Shit? SHIT?!?!?! I meant sit...I truly do love you all...you must understand I have the spelling ability of a....ooo he's hot....mmm...  
  
7:06 PM  
  
Sitting out on the deck right now boy watching. I mean, you just don't have a clue how many cute, hot, tanned, athletic...mmm...BACK TO EARTH BECCA!!!  
  
August 12th  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Had a dream last night that I was making out with the hot neighbour and he was kissing my hand. Woke up and found that the dog was licking it...Actaully maybe it was my sister...must snap out of summer fling mode...has anyone seen the remote control? Yes, thats the right button. NO NOT THAT ONE!!!  
  
2:00 PM  
  
Just got back from the most interesting time tubing with the people we are staying with and my sister, first time and I will do it again, as soon as I get over this wiplash. Is that how you spell wiplash? Must go sun tan now! I think that may be killing brain cells though...and I swear I'm not throwing myself at the hot neighbours, I swear, I also swear my fingers weren't just crossed.   
  
5:37 PM   
  
omg, OMG!!! I just back from the best time of my life, I JUST WENT TUBING WITH THE HOT NEIGHBOUR GUYS!!! I found stuff out about them too! I went with 5 of them, I was the only girl, which was perk #1 next they were all older than me except for one, but he was cool anyways, that was perk #2. Finally perk #3 it was a 3 person tube and a very fast boat. Here goes vital stats on the guys: Guy #1. James-Tall has a tan, at least 16 Guy #2. Sean-Incredably hot, 16, WAS HITTING ON ME, was in the tube with me at one point Guy #3. Ridge-10 years old, baby cute, we scared him shitless Guy #4. Ryan-Almost 20, fairly hot, was in the tube with me at one point Guy #5. Percy-About 18, didn't find out much about him  
  
Mmm...Sean...  
  
The tubing went something like this: I was sitting on the deck of the cabin and Sean was down on the peir and his friend Percy turns towards him and says: "What about her?" he looks up at me and points to me. I keep that sexy pouty look. Then Sean screams up to me: "Hey! Do you wanna go tubing?" and I'm pretty sure we all know what I answered. While we were out on the lake I chatted up Sean as we got soaked with the spray. They taught me a new word too. I learned that "sick" was a good thing and not always associated with throwing up. Well we rode some sick waves then we got caught out the middle of the lake with the rope from the tube stuck in the motor. That was what we shall call "not sick". Then when we tried to flag down a boat the air horn wasn't working so I stood up on top of the boat and flagged em down. That was incredably funny. I'm incredably proud of myself for getting someone to stop, no one else seemed surprised. Oh well, we got home eventually then went in the hot tub with them...that wasn't as fun...but I was tired so I went back to our cabin.   
  
If I had not made it clear earlier the cabin we are staying in is not a small thing. Its HUGE! AS IN $ FLOORS 2 BATHROOMS AND 5 BEDROOMS HUGE!!!! I love it. 


	9. For the sake of that designer shirt!

August 16th  
  
Some Random Time  
  
Lying on some random bed in some random hotel room in some random place in Seattle. I'm tired and mad because we had to leave the lake and I never had a chance to say goodbye to everyone. Then we just had to spend about 2 hours sitting at the border to cross it. 2 WHOLE FREAKING HOURS! URGH! I must alienate my parents. They let my younger sister play "bullshit" with me but we couldn't say "bad words" in the car so we just ended up saying "bull-ship" they were not impressed. (Don't you just love my use of quotation marks?) You know what I wanted to say to that?! BULLSHIP!  
  
August 17th  
  
About 3:00 p.m.  
  
I looooovvveee shopping! There are great stores here, and some nice eye candy. But I will admit when that guy in the nutcracker's costume (yes I do realize how wrong that sounds) starting hitting on my I was flipping out! Not only did he have little red circles of what I imagine was blush on his cheeks but he was carrying around a stick with some kind of teddy bear thingy on it. I look forward to never meeting him again.  
  
About 3:05 p.m.  
  
Ever.  
  
August 18th 9:36 a.m.  
  
Ah yes, I knew this would be short lived. We're heading back home. Out of this though, I am coming back an older, by 2 weeks approximately, more mature lady. I think. Oh and I also got 2 shirts. One is a red Marilyn Monroe style shirt, and the other one is black and it says, "Blame My Parents" in bright pink. I like it. Perhaps too much.  
  
7:30 p.m.  
  
Who's bright idea was it to drive straight home from Seattle, hmm? Hmm? Come on admit it.oh wait it was me. Whoops! Oh well. We're home now! Gonna check my email then cry myself to sleep cause I bet no one emailed me. Maybe they did. Only the next 10 minutes will tell.  
  
(A/N: Hey everybody! How are you all? I'll just guess you all said good. I'm sorry this chapter probably isn't that good I rushed it a little bit and I didn't have my usual bottle of some caffeine-y pop before hand. So this chapter will probably be replaced unless you guys actually like it. No I did not skip math to write this. What the hell are you talking about? Happy 2004 everyone, I truly do love you all, except you **points to weird guy in corner** don't like you at all.) 


End file.
